WINGS OVER EQUESTRIA
by powderedlightning
Summary: rainbow dash joins the newly founded equestrian airforce, the first part isnt that good, but it gets better as you go,
1. Chapter 1

**WINGS OVER EQUESTRIA**

Prolouge

Its been three years since the last great epidemic in equestria, discord's escape, and since then modernization has really bucked up a notch. New machines were being developed, Cars, Planes, and Boats, have been developed so much in fact that ponies that normally could never see each other because of distance, were now as close together as your next door neighbor. At first I thought this new modern way of living was cool, but then I saw it, and heard it, a great loud BOOM, it had a familiar sound to it and just as I tried to remember that familiar noise I saw it, a speeding grey streak rocketing across the sky. I immediately took to the skies and pursued the grey blur, I, now an experienced flyer and a member of the wonderbolts, easily accelerated towards the speed of sound, I was about to hit a sonic rainboom, and I still didn't catch up to the now barley visible blur. Then right before I broke the sound barrier it hit me,

"that thing is flying faster than the speed of sound" I told myself

I broke the sound barrier sending a vibrant array of colors strait over all of ponyville. The sudden burst of color must have alerted the still unidentifiable object, for after I did the rainboom the object suddenly slowed down, I was now hurdling at it at the speed of sound, the once barly visible spec in the sky, was now getting closer and closer, I slowed down as not to pass the grey shape in the sky. I finally got close enough to see what looked like a plane. I could see the pilot he was looking back at me, wearing some sort of helmet and mask, then he sped up, again surpassing my limits. I gave up on chasing the strange aircraft, and slowed to a hover, I wondered with awe at what that aircraft was.

**Chapter 1**

The equestrian air force, my new goal, to become an airforce pilot, ever since I saw my first jet 2 years ago, the amazing speed these machines could achieve and their amazing maneuverability, I loved it. They introduced the airforce a bit later than a year ago, and I immediately wanted to join, so I signed up.

My first day of flight training is today, I've been on the ground studying and going through physical tests for too long, I had flown planes before but those were just to get me in the air, and learn the basics of flying. But today I was flying an actual training jet, capable of going well past the speed of sound.

I got to the runway and met my flight instructor, he looked as if he should've retired from any line of work long ago,

" you ready to fly rookie."


	2. Chapter 2

**WINGS OVER EQUESTRIA**

**CHAPTER 2**

my flight instructor spoke in a sarcastic tone that instantly got to me

"my names not rookie, its rainbow dash" I told him "and you are"

"the name's barracks" he said "captain Barracks, so you think you're ready to fly then, rookie" he said again sarcastically.

Letting my smart mouth get the best of me, I told him,

"sir, I'm the fastest flyer in equestria, the only pony to ever pull off a sonic rainboom, and a member of the wonder bolts, I was born ready."

My sarcasm must have triggered something because the next thing I knew, the captain was yelling at me about how flying jets was almost nothing like flying with my wings.

" HEY LISTEN ROOKIE, USING THOSE WINGS OF YOURS IS NOTHING LIKE FLYING THESE JETS, THESE THINGS ARE ABLE TO BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER FASTER THAN YOU EVER DREAMED OF DOING, THESE MACHINES ARE ALSO NOT AS MANUVERABLE AS YOU ARE, THEY CANT JUST TURN WHERE YOU WANT, ON COMMAND, RIGHT THERE AND THEN" he shouted at me with what sounded like anger, and a hint of remorse.

His sudden outburst caused me to have an outburst of my own

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW A PEGASUS FLIES, LOOK AT YOUR FLIGHT SUIT, ITS AN EARTH PONY FLIGHT SUIT, PEGASUS FLIGHT SUITS HAVE SLOTS FOR THE WINGS YOURS DOESN'T" I shouted back now steaming with frustration.

Captain Barracks gave out a sorrowful sigh.

" You think I know nothing about a Pegasus' abilities, and how it differs from flying these machines, but I do, probably more than you will ever know" he said now looking at me with guilt in his eyes "look at this" he told me

He then undid his flight suit and showed me his sides, what I saw next left me speechless, I saw scars on his body, right where a pegasus' wings would be, I knew what happened to him, and right then I shut up, and listened to his instructions, saying nothing throughout the flying training

.


	3. Chapter 3

**WINGS OVER EQUESTERIA**

**CHAPTER 3**

It was three weeks before I couldn't take it anymore; I had to know what caused the captain to lose his wings. I decided to find out the next day during our flight training.

The next day during flight training, I asked him.

"Captain, if I might ask, what caused you to lose your wings"

The captain stayed silent, I knew it must be painful for any Pegasus to recall what caused them to be unable to fly, but I was desperate to know so bad, so I asked him again, this time with a louder, more demanding voice.

" SIR, PLEASE, TELL ME"

He stayed silent, again, I was going to ask him again, but was stopped in the middle of my sentence by a sudden radio message.

" CAPTAIN BARRACKS, THIS IS SERGEANT BLAZE, I'VE BEEN FIRED UPON BY FOUR UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY'S, IM TRYING TO EVADE BUT I CANT SHAKE THEM, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN THE AIR, HELP ME!"

I instantly wondered what the captain was going to do, and more importantly what I was going to do, then the captain radioed me

"Rookie, get back to the base, you're not ready for dogfights"

"But sir I think I can help" I told him hoping for a chance to prove I wasn't a rookie.

He responded, annoyed "LOOK ROOKIE, YOU'RE NOT READY FOR COMBAT YOU JUST STARTED TRAINING WITH MISSLES, GET BACK TO BASE"

I was annoyed with the captain, I knew I could at least do something to help, but there was no point in arguing so, I headed back to base. Before I started landing procedures I looked to the right of me and saw the captain and sergeant Blaze, dogfighting with jets that had unidentifiable markings, then I thought.

"wait didn't blaze say that there were four bogeys."

Just then a loud siren went off in my cockpit, it was a missile lock siren, I was being targeted. I looked behind me, and on my six were the two other unidentified planes, one of them fired a missile, now the missile warning was flaring, I pulled hard left and let out flares, nothing, the missile was getting closer, I was a goner. I tried one last time to evade, I pulled up on the stick as hard as I could, the sudden maneuver jerked me around in my seat, but after that nothing happened, the alarms and red lights had gone, I escaped the attack. There was no time to celebrate though, I was still being targeted, I turned left and right, hoping to lose the bandits on my tail, but to no avail. Just then a sudden flash of light came from behind me; I check my six and saw one of the planes going down in a smoldering ball of fire, who took him down, asked myself. I looked around and saw Blaze, he had gotten out of his fight and into mine, he took out one plane, but there was still one more in the sky, and now, in a unforeseen turn of events, that jet was trailing Blaze.

I hoped captain Barracks would come in and help Blaze, but as I looked to where I last saw the captain, I could see he was still in his own furball. I had to be the one to help blaze, I pulled hard left on the stick, decreasing my speed as I did so, the tight turn put massive g's on my body, but it put me right behind the bandit.

My adrenaline was racing,

"ITS NOW OR NEVER"


	4. Chapter 4

**WINGS OVER EQUESTRIA**

**CHAPTER 4**

The enemy plane was closing in on blaze's plane, I was lined up behind it, I had a radar lock

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" I thought aloud.

I squeezed the missile trigger, sending an aim-9 sidewinder hurling towards the enemy jet, but then, nothing, no explosion, no fire, the missile was a dud.

"WHAT THE BUCK!" I yelled.

I now only had one missile left , and in a rookie mistake, fired it before I had a radar lock on the fighter in front of me. I was now Winchester. The enemy fighter finally took evasive maneuvering. I started to pursue, when there came a voice over the radio.

" Dash, get out of the skies and back to the ground, your still just a trainee" the voice said

I knew who was talking to me, it was spectrum, a mare who just got out of flight training, she was a good pilot, but she was cocky, an attribute that could prove fatal in the air force.

She came swooping in from under me, and ended up overshooting her target, she was now vulnerable, the unknown fighter took advantage of her mistake, putting itself right behind her jet. Spectrum tried to evade, but it was no use, the enemy was stuck on her tail, the enemy jet fired a missile, which went streaking into spectrum's tail pipe, and detonated. I looked at the blazing ball of fire.

"SPECTRUM!" I shouted

I thought she was a goner, then I saw the canopy fly off her once identifiable plane, and she ejected.

"Thank Celestia" I thought to myself.

I now, again, found myself behind the enemy. I had no missiles though, I had to go in for a gun kill. I increased my air speed and got up close to the jet. I open fired, 20mm cannon fire ripped through the plane, causing an explosion of shrapnel and plane parts right in front of me. It was all over.

I checked around to see if there was any more bogeys in the air, there wasn't. blaze and barracks had managed to make it out of the fight. I wish I could've said the same about spectrum. They sent out a search party for her after we landed they had to airlift her back. She was in critical condition when she came back. I saw her in the infirmary, her once beautiful ice blue coat was now blotched with red. The sight was pretty awful, seeing her in this condition reminded me how, in a split second, your life can be taken from you.


End file.
